Bella's Lullaby
by Kyra Spring
Summary: “Eu não posso sonhar... é por isso que quero ser a voz que canta em seus sonhos”. Poema, inspirado pela canção Bella’s Lullaby, da OST do filme Crepúsculo.


_**Bella's Lullaby**_

_**Sinopse:**_ _"Eu não posso sonhar... é por isso que quero ser a voz que canta em seus sonhos". Poema, inspirado pela canção Bella's Lullaby, da OST do filme Crepúsculo._

_**Classificação:**_ _PG_

_**Gênero:**__ Romance / Songfic (mais ou menos) / Poema_

_**Completa?**_ _ – Com certeza_

_**Trilha sonora:**__ A música que inspirou esse poema chama-se, obviamente, Bella's Lullaby, composta por Carter Burwell para a trilha sonora do filme Crepúsculo, inspirado no livro. Ela é derivada do meu longo exílio do mundo virtual (mais de sete meses sem Internet), em que fui salva por uma amiga minha, que não só me apresentou o que viria a se tornar uma das minhas séries favoritas como também me fez conhecer tudo a respeito do filme baseado nessa série. Foi ela quem me mostrou o trailer do filme pela primeira vez, era ela quem me dava as datas de lançamento e, o melhor de tudo, foi ela quem me mostrou a trilha sonora de primeira. E, depois de pirar com Decode e Supermassive Black Hole, chorar com Full Moon e Leave Out all the Rest, dançar com Spotlight e Going All the Way (Into the Twilight) e viajar com Never Think e Eyes on Fire, era hora de relaxar e voar, com essa instrumental absurdamente linda e doce que é Bella's Lullaby. Sugiro mesmo que você, ao ler o poema, vá acompanhando a música (a com instrumental clássico, não a remixada), porque os dois estão muito ligados um ao outro._

_**Spoiler:**_ _Honestamente, acho que nenhum. Mas é bom que, antes de ler o poema, você tenha no mínimo lido o primeiro livro._

_**Shipper:**_ _Edward Cullen / Bella Swan (eu não precisava mesmo dizer isso, precisava? xD)_

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Os personagens não me pertencem... oh, Deus, por que o mundo é tão injusto? Eu quero um Edward pra mim! ToT_

_**Nota da autora:**____Para facilitar a leitura, eu separei o poema e a tradução. Alguns versos acabaram ficando meio longos, e a formatação acabou deixando o texto confuso, por isso tive que colocar a tradução depois do fim do poema. Espero que gostem, e por favor, deixem reviews!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I look my own face on your eyes

So pale, so sad

It's a reflection of my soul

Alone, shady, and scared

Maybe I should let you go

I must let you go

I can't let you go

I can't let you go away from me

But now, all you must do is dream

'Cause I'm watching over your sleep

You must dream with sunny mornings and starry nights

And white gentle clouds

I put my dreams upon your love

It's my reason of life

And you're the owner of my heart

You healed all my scars

You turned my life upside down

You gave me a way to go

And now, I'm watching over you

Sleep quietly, dear, I'm here for you

I'm always taking care of you

I'm your angel of guard, and I will protect you through my whole life

My dreams live through your dreams, and I fly with you as you sleep

You take away my fears, you kill my pain, you make me fly…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Tradução: A canção de ninar de Bella**_

_Eu vejo o meu próprio rosto nos seus olhos_

_Tão pálida, tão triste_

_É um reflexo da minha alma_

_Solitária, sombria e assustada_

_Talvez eu devesse te deixar ir_

_Eu devo te deixar ir_

_Eu não posso te deixar ir_

_Eu não posso te deixar ir pra longe de mim_

_Mas agora, tudo o que você deve fazer é sonhar_

_Porque eu estou velando pelo seu sono_

_Você deve sonhar com manhãs ensolaradas e noites estreladas_

_E gentis nuvens brancas_

_Eu coloquei meus sonhos sobre o seu amor_

_É a minha razão de vida_

_E você é a dona do meu coração_

_Você curou todas as minhas cicatrizes_

_Você virou a minha vida de cabeça para baixo_

_Você me deu um caminho para seguir_

_E agora, eu estou te guardando_

_Durma silenciosamente, querida, eu estou aqui por você_

_Eu sempre estou tomando conta de você_

_Eu sou o seu anjo da guarda, e eu vou te proteger através da minha vida toda_

_Meus sonhos vivem através dos seus sonhos, e eu vôo com você enquanto você dorme_

_Você leva para longe os meus medos, você mata a minha dor, você me faz voar..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**Nota da autora:**__ Bem, galera, é isso. Espero do fundo do coração que vocês tenham gostado. Twilight está se tornando um dos meus fandoms favoritos, e juro que me esforcei ao máximo para fazer jus a ele. Até a próxima, e por favor, deixem reviews. Beijos a todos!_


End file.
